The Polar Express (song)
"The Polar Express" is a song from the film of the same name sung by a chorus of children that plays when the Polar Express arrives at the North Pole. Another version with Tom Hanks, as the Conductor, singing along is the second song that plays during the credits, after "Believe" and before "When Christmas Comes to Town". A full version is also featured as the first track on the film's official soundtrack and the eighth on the official score. The children also sing the song when Hero Boy first gets on the train. In the song, the Conductor and the children sing about all the amazing things that happen when one rides on the Polar Express. Lyrics Full version= :Conductor: (All aboard! All aboard! :Tickets, please, tickets! :Well, you coming?) :Children: It’s a magic carpet on a rail :Conductor and Children: Never takes a rest :Children (Conductor): Flying through the mountains and the snow :Ride for free and join the fun (You can ride for free!) :Children: If you just say yes! :'Cause that’s the way things happen :On the Polar Express :Conductor: (You bet!) :Children: Woo, woo, the whistle blows :That’s the sound of her singing :Ding, ding, the bell will ring :Conductor and Children: Golly look at her go! :Children: You wonder if you’ll get there soon :Anybody’s guess :Conductor and Children: 'Cause that’s the way things happen :On the Polar Express :Children (Conductor): When we get there, we’ll scream, “Yes!” (Yeah) :We’ll arrive with a :Conductor and Children: Bang, bang, bang :Children: Boom, boom, boom :Laughing all the way! :Conductor: It’s a choo choo with a stunning view :That rivals all the best :But you won’t ever see it advertised :It’s a simple fact, we stay on track :Though sometimes we digress :But that can only happen on the Polar Express :Children: Hiss, hiss, the steaming mist :Conductor and Children: That’s the sound of her breathing :Children: Clang, clang, the boiler bangs :What a wonderful show! :With a comfy seat :Conductor and Children: And lots to eat :Children: Boy is this the best! :Wish it wouldn’t ever have to end :Conductor and Children: With a little luck we’ll be on time :Children: There’s no need to stress :Conductor and Children: 'Cause that’s the way things happen :On the Polar Express :Conductor: Lights are gleaming far across the snow :You’re not dreaming :May I present the North Pole! :If it’s penguins you expect to view :You surely haven’t guessed :They all live down at the other end :Conductor and Children: With a little luck we’ll be on time :There’s no need to stress :'Cause that’s the way things happen :On the Polar Express :Children: Woo, woo, the whistle blows :Conductor and Children: That’s the sound of her singing :Children: Ding, ding, the bell will ring :Golly look at her go! :If you want to join us, come along :Conductor: I’ll check my manifest :Children: 'Cause that’s the way things happen :On the Polar Express :(instrumental break) :Children (Conductor): When we get there, we’ll scream “Yes!” (Yeah) :Children: We’ll arrive with a :Conductor and Children: Bang, bang, bang :Children: Boom, boom, boom :Laughing all the way :If you want to join us, come along :Conductor and Children: You can be our guest :Children: 'Cause that’s the way things happen :On the :Conductor and Children: Roller... :Coaster... :The Polar... Express! :Conductor: (Next stop, ''[[11344 Edbrooke Avenue|''One Hundred and Thirteen Forty-Four Edbrook Avenue]] :Next stop, One Hundred and Thirteen Forty-Four :Edbrook Avenue :Ahh ahhh ahh, that is not a toy, young man :Young man, that is not a toy :Take your seats, please :Take your seats.) |-| Film version= :Children: It’s a magic carpet on a rail :Never takes a rest :Flying through the mountains and the snow :You can ride for free and join the fun :If you just say yes! :'Cause that’s the way things happen :On the Polar Express :Woo, woo, the whistle blows :That’s the sound of her singing :Ding, ding, the bell will ring :Golly look at her go! :You wonder if you’ll get there soon :Anybody’s guess :'Cause that’s the way things happen :On the Polar Express :When we get there, we’ll scream “Yay!” :We’ll arrive with a :Bang, bang, bang :Boom, boom, boom :Laughing all the way! :(instrumental) :Conductor: (We made it! With five minutes to spare! We made it! Ha, ha!) |-| Credits version= :Conductor: (All aboard! All aboard! :Tickets, please, tickets! :Well, you coming?) :Children: It’s a magic carpet on a rail :Conductor and Children: Never takes a rest :Children (Conductor): Flying through the mountains and the snow :Ride for free and join the fun (You can ride for free!) :Children: If you just say yes! :'Cause that’s the way things happen :On the Polar Express :Conductor: (You bet!) :Children (Conductor): When we get there, we’ll scream “Yes!” (Yeah) :Children: We’ll arrive with a :Conductor and Children: Bang, bang, bang :Children: Boom, boom, boom :Laughing all the way :If you want to join us, come along :Conductor and Children: You can be our guest :Children: 'Cause that’s the way things happen :On the :Conductor and Children: Roller... :Coaster... :The Polar... Express! Trivia * Instrumental versions of the song can be heard in "Suite from the Polar Express", "Runaway Train/On the Ice/Ticket Punch/Saved by an Angel?", and "Boarding the Train/The Ride Home". Category:Songs Category:Original songs